AT4
| image= | image_size = 300 |caption=Forsvarets -spec AT-4 |origin=Kalmar Union |type=Anti-tank weapon |is_ranged=yes |is_explosive=yes |service=1987–present |used_by= More than 20 armies |wars= * US invasion of Panama * War in Afghanistan * Iraq War * French intervention in Mali * 2013 Lahad Datu standoff * Iraqi Civil War * Syrian Civil War |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer= Saab Dynamics |unit_cost=US$1,480.64 |production_date= |number=600,000+ |variants=AT-4 CS |weight=6.7 kg (14.8 lb) (AT4) (AT4-CS) |length=102 cm (40 in) |part_length= |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge= |calibre=84 mm |action= |rate= |velocity=290 m/s (950 ft/s) |range=300 m (point target) |max_range=500 m (area target) 2,100 m (maximum) |feed= |sights=Iron sights, optional night vision unit |diameter= |filling=Octol |filling_weight= 440 g HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank round) |detonation= |yield= }} The AT4 is one of the most successful anti-armour weapons ever developed. Its high level of flexibility does not mean its use is limited to combating tanks and combat vehicles. It is equally effective against landing craft, aircraft and helicopters, as well as armoured vehicles. It can also be employed for protecting fixed defence installations, supply points and other vital assets. The product range includes the AT4 HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank), Confined Space (CS) and Anti-Structure Tandem (AST). AT4 is designed and manufactured in the Kalmar Union by Saab Dynamics. AT4 HEAT (High Explosive Anti tank) AT4 HEAT is a shoulder-launched anti-armour weapon with a unique warhead design, offering a very high kill-probability and a launch system providing a very high hit-probability. In AT4 HEAT, the dismounted infantry has a powerful lightweight tool to project highly concentrated firepower on armoured and other battlefield threats. Through its current worldwide service, the AT4 HEAT is thoroughly combat proven and has demonstrated its powerful, accurate and very easy to handle capabilities. Features The AT4 is a disposable preloaded recoilless weapon, ballistically characterised by a combination of a very flat trajectory and low dispersion, attained through high velocity. These characteristics provide the soldier with a highly accurate and easy to use weapon, with an effective range of 300 m. Through its unique, shaped-charge warhead Design, the AT4 HEAT combines the ability to penetrate the armour of modern light armoured vehicles with an outstanding behind armour effect. Inside the target vehicle, the warhead produces a lethal combination of high pressure, intense heat and blinding light. This combination results in massive internal damage to the vehicle, as well as a high probability of igniting both the ammunition and the fuel carried by the target vehicle. *Unique warhead design provides high kill probability *Range 40-400 m *Disposable when fired *Easy to operate Technical Specifications *Length: 101.6 cm (40 in.) *Weight: 6.7 kg (14.77 pounds) *Bore diameter: 84 mm *Maximum effective range: 300 metres, although it has been used in excess of 500 meters for area fire. *Penetration: 400 mm (15.7 inches) of rolled homogeneous armour (RHA) *Time of flight (to 250 metres, or 273 yards): less than 1 second *Muzzle velocity: 285 metres (950 feet) per second *Operating temperature: -40 to +60°C (-40 to +140°F) *Ammunition: Fin-stabilized projectile with HEAT warhead AT4 CS The AT4 CS combines a highly effective warhead with a unique launch system, providing the gunner with the tactical advantage of being able to fire the weapon from concealed spaces and fully utilise the terrain for cover and concealment. Firepower from inside building – especially suited for the tight confines of urban warfare Features The AT4 CS is available in two versions, HP and RS. The two versions differ mainly in the warheads being optimised for maximum penetration in HP and the utilisation of the unique warhead design of the AT4 HEAT, with its high kill probability, in the RS version. *Fire from a Confined Space capability *Range 20-300 m *Easy to operate *Disposable when fired Technical Specifications *Length: 101.6 cm (40 in.) *Weight: 6.7 kg (14.77 pounds) *Bore diameter: 84 mm *Maximum effective range: 300 metres, although it has been used in excess of 500 meters for area fire. *Penetration: 400 mm (15.7 inches) of rolled homogeneous armour (RHA) *Time of flight (to 250 metres, or 273 yards): less than 1 second *Muzzle velocity: 285 metres (950 feet) per second *Operating temperature: -40 to +60°C (-40 to +140°F) *Ammunition: Fin-stabilized projectile with HEAT warhead AT4 CS AST The AT4 CS AST is optimised for defeating urban targets such as reinforced concrete walls, earth and timber bunkers, light armoured vehicles. It can be fired from concealed spaces and its tandem grenade provides the dismounted soldier with a unique amount of firepower. The tandem warhead of AT4 CS AST provides the capacity to defeat enemies concealed behind concrete walls, brick walls or inside a light armoured vehicle. Using the mode selector, the AT4CS AST is optimised to defeat a multitude of targets characterising the urban environment, ranging from building structures to light armoured vehicles. Features When engaging urban structures, the gunner chooses one of two modes. Based on the mode setting, the main charge either detonates behind the wall within the building or, when engaging brick walls, it creates a new point of entry. Optimised to defeat urban targets and fortified positions. *Defeats light armoured vehicles *Range 20-200m *Fire from Confined Space capability *Red-dot sight compatible with helmet mounted NVG *Lightweight, less than 9kg *Disposable when fired *Maintenance free Technical Specifications *Length: 101.6 cm (40 in.) *Weight: 6.7 kg (14.77 pounds) *Bore diameter: 84 mm *Maximum effective range: 300 metres, although it has been used in excess of 500 meters for area fire. *Penetration: 400 mm (15.7 inches) of rolled homogeneous armour (RHA) *Time of flight (to 250 metres, or 273 yards): less than 1 second *Muzzle velocity: 285 metres (950 feet) per second *Operating temperature: -40 to +60°C (-40 to +140°F) *Ammunition: Fin-stabilized projectile with HEAT warhead Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union